


No Longer Mine

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, onesided on Haruka's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka keeps the goggles that Rin left on the floor around their first New Year's after Rin went for Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Mine

He pulled out the familiar pair of goggles from his side-drawer, his thumbs sliding carefully over the strap.

It was the goggles that Rin had thrown onto the floor before he left, on the first New Year since he went to Australia.

He never came back to retrieve it, so he decided to keep it. A memory of an old friend, it was.

But now, he was back and he was not his friend anymore. 

He had changed, and was no longer his Rin, back from the days under the cherry blossom tree.

But he was still Haruka Nanase. Haruka Nanase who did not care about his timing. He thought maybe it he didn't change...

He thought if he let Rin won, then Rin would come back to him.

He thought wrong.


End file.
